This contract conducts assessments of the accuracy, consistency and completeness of various aspects of NTP products and their components including data and reports in order to identify areas in the conduct and documentation of studies that merit attention, correction or improvement. As these studies, data and reports are conducted/generated over many years and involve contributions of numerous NTP and contractor personnel, a single contractor that has not been involved in generation of the data or reports is needed to assess the continuity and stability of data over the course of these projects and alert the NTP on issues that require attention or correction. Findings from these assessments are communicated to NTP staff and management so they may be addressed; this process aids the NTP in managing the overall quality of NTP studies, records, data and reports. During FY19, the audits conducted by this contract included assessment of reports and data from toxicology studies on flame retardants, drinking water contaminants, sunscreen ingredients, cell phone radiation, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, dietary supplements, phthalates, and bisphenol derivatives.